Lily's Life
by Stepheyy
Summary: My name is Lily Scott I'm 18 years old watch my journey unfold as I find out the truth about my life. Apparently my life was a lie, I didn't need to be lied to but I guess in the end they did what they thought was best for me. A/U, Future. Tag to My other Lily Story don't need to read it to read this. Crossover with Glee


A/N: EDITED CHAPTER! I realized that this was the right chapter but not the version I needed it to be so it's edited. No BETA(am looking for one) so any mistakes are mine and if you look in my profile you'll see info about me and my writing.

Lily's Life

Chapter one

The Beginning

My name is Lily Sawyer-Scott; I'm eighteen years old and over the past four years I've been slowly finding out that my whole life has been a lie with help from my cousin James Scott and from our friends Brittany and Quinn.

My parents aren't really my parents and my real parents are dead. You see my father died before he even knew my mother was pregnant with me and my mother died of cancer when I was two months old. I was raised by my brother and my brother's girlfriend they lied to me my entire life saying that I was their daughter. They changed my name and everything. I was born as Lillianna Roe Scott but when my brother and his girlfriend adopted me they changed it to Lillianna Faith Roe Sawyer-Scott.

Peyton is my brother's girlfriend they've been together sense before I was born and yet never bothered getting married; together they have three other kids not including me, Sawyer Brooke Roe Scott aged twelve she was born shortly after I turned six, Andrew Keith Roe Sawyer-Scott and Anna-Elizabeth Karen Roe Scott twins who were born three years after Sawyer. It never bothered me that my 'parents' were never married, they had simply told me one day when I was eight after I asked that just because two people loved each other didn't mean they would always get married; it was just simply a way of life so of course at the age of eight she just accepted the answer.

At the age of fourteen I had started noticing different little things like teachers saying they knew my parents or people would give me a weird look whenever I said mom or dad out in public. Then I had found letters my parents have written to people or letters people have written to them and the fact that I wasn't allowed to read my dad's books til I was eighteen, or when at my 'Grandparents' graves my dad would talk about me like they had actually met me. Sure my grandmother was my mother for two months before she died but it didn't mean she actually knew me.

My parents had told me mostly all their past but never told me about their eighteenth year except the fact that that was the year they got pregnant with me. Whenever I saw photos from that year from the time my mother was pregnant with me to the day I was born I had always asked why my mother never showed while when I looked at my aunt Haley from when she was pregnant with Jamie she was showing and the answer was she simply didn't show at all. It had always bugged me sense I was old enough to find out these things but I never questioned it more than that.

I also found out that my aunts and uncles aren't really them. Nathan, Haley and Brooke were always Aunt or Uncle but now I find out that Haley and Nathan are really my cousins and the rest of the people I called Aunt or Uncle are just my parent's friends from either childhood or high school. The only one person that never actually lied to me was my Uncle Derek he's a Marine and well he wasn't around when my parents were teenagers very much so he never fully understood everything. Sense he was never around my parents decided it would be best if they lied to him; saying that I really was their daughter instead of my brother and my brother's girlfriend.

The day Lucas' mother got admitted to the hospital after she fainted was the day everyone found out Karen Roe had cancer. When Karen found out she wrote letters to everyone. The day she died she left behind her eighteen year old son and two month old daughter. Yes I referred her as Lucas' mother because as far as I'm concerned she may have given birth to me but in the end Peyton is my mom and Lucas is my dad.


End file.
